A Mother
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko's mother returns. Where has she been all this time? How will Zuko react to this sudden reunion? And Katara also has a talk with Zuko's mother. Can this talk help the young waterbender with some of her inner pain?
1. Who is that Woman?

**This idea just sorta popped into my head and I decided to type it up. Here's **_**A Mother**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was a normal day for the Aang Gaang at the Western Air Temple. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a beautiful day…and Zuko and Katara were screaming at each other. Again. Their arguments became part of the Gaang's daily routine. Wake up, wash, firebending practice, eat breakfast, Zuko and Katara argue, do chores, Zuko and Katara argue, get supplies from a nearby town, Zuko and Katara argue, go back to Western Air Temple for lunch, Zuko and Katara argue, earthbending practice, dinner, Zuko and Katara argue, sleep, and everyone were pretty sure Zuko and Katara argued with each other in their sleep.

"YOU'RE INFURIATING!" Katara shouted at Zuko.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Zuko shouted back.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Sokka asked.

"Who knows?" said Haru, shrugging his shoulders as Zuko stormed off in one direction and Katara in the other.

"This is giving me a headache," said Toph, rubbing her temples, "If those to keep this up, I'll be blind _and _deaf."

"It's a wonder those two haven't lot their voices yet," said Aang. Suddenly, Toph's ears picked up a noise.

"Someone's coming," she said.

"Probably just Zuko or Katara," said Teo. Toph shook her head.

"It's to light to be Sparky's footsteps and to heavy to be Sugar Queen's," said Toph. Just as she finished her sentence, a woman appeared from behind on of the many pillars in the air temple. She was wearing simple green robes and light brown shoes. She had pale skin, straight black hair that went past her waist and gold colored eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"How could she not hear Zuko and Katara arguing?" Toph mumbled. The woman heard her and a shocked looked crossed her face.

"Did-did you say Zuko?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Toph. The women however, stood there withthe shocked look stillon her face.

"Zuko," the women whispered, "It's been years since I've seen him. My son."

**There's the first chapter. I love leaving cliffhangers. Please Review!**


	2. Reunion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Everyone's jaw dropped. This woman was Zuko's _mother_.

"You're his mother?" Sokka asked in shock. The women nodded.

"My name is Ursa," she said, "Is Zuko really here?"

"Yeah, he is," said Aang, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please," Ursa asked. Aang nodded and walked down the hall to Zuko's room, bumping into Katara on the way.

"Aang, what's the hurry?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's mother is here," Aang told her. Katara's eyebrows shot up.

"You're kidding," Katara said. Zuko had talked about his mother when they were trapped in the cave together, but never got into the details.

"I was just about to go tell him," said Aang.

"Oh," said Katara, not sure what to make of the situation. Aang sensed her uneasiness. The mother of her enemy was right down the hall.

"How do you know it's his mother?" Katara asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Well she said so," said Aang, "And she looks a bit like him."

"Oh," said Katara again, looking down.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Katara, "It's just weird…"

"Having Zuko's mother right down the hall," Aang finished. Katara nodded.

"Well, why don't you go meet her?" Aang suggested. Katara smiled slightly.

"I think I'll do that," she said, walking the rest of the way down the hall. She found Ursa sitting with the rest of the group. Aang had been right. Ursa did look like Zuko. They had the same gold eyes and soft facial features. Ursa looked up as Katara walked in.

"Hello," she said. Katara sat down and smiled at her.

"Hi," Katara said, extending her hand, "I'm Katara." Ursa shook her hand and smiled back.

"I'm Ursa," she said, "Zuko's mother."

"I know," said Katara. At that moment Aang walked in with Zuko. Ursa stood up and walked over to her son. He had been about 9 since she last saw him. And now, at 17, he had grown up so much. Zuko looked back at his mother in shock. After all these years of wondering where she was, he was now face to face with her.

"Mom?" Zuko said, barley daring to believe what was happening. Ursa smiled, tears forming in her golden eyes as she looked at her son.

"Zuko," she said through her tears, hugging her son close to her. Zuko blinked his eyes, his brain still processing that this was actually happening and wasn't one of his dreams. Slowly, Zuko hugged his mother back and, to Katara's surprise, a single tear fell from Zuko's eyes.

"My son," Ursa said, kissing the top of Zuko's head, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom," Zuko said. Katara watched the mother and son and couldn't believe how…_vulnerable _Zuko looked. So Zuko didn't lie about his mother after all. By the look on his face, he really missed her. Suddenly, Katara felt something wet travel down her cheek. Reaching her hand up, Katara felt a tear on her cheek. She was crying too. And Katara watched as Zuko and his motherleft down the hall to go talk. And she heard Ursa ask Zuko, "Zuko, how did you get that scar?"

**There's chapter 2. One more chapter is on its way. Please Review!**


	3. Talking

**Thanks for the great reviews! Since some reviewers pointed out that I could use more details on my story (it's not the first time I've heard that) I'm going to try to make this chapter more detailed. Tell me how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Deliver Us_.**

Zuko led his mother to his room. She sat down on the edge of his bed and Zuko sat next to her.

"You still haven't told me how you got that scar," Ursa said, "Did Azula do that? I swear that girl has more firepower than she can handle-"

"It wasn't Azula," Zuko interrupted. He took a deep breath and said, "It was dad."

"Ozai!" Ursa said in shock. Zuko nodded. Ursa took a deep breath and ran a hand through her black hair.

"How did this happen!" she asked. Zuko told her the whole story of Iroh getting him into the war room, speaking out against the general's plans, and having to fight his own father.

"I can't believe this!" Ursa shouted, "He promised!" Ursa suddenly burst into tears. Zuko was taken aback.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. Zuko wasn't use to comforting crying people. Ursa looked up at her son with a tear stained face.

"Zuko, there's something you need to know," she said through her tears, "I-I-I murdered your grandfather." Zuko's eyes widened.

"W-What?" he whispered.

"You should know the whole story," Ursa said, drying her tears, "It started when Ozai tried to convince your grandfather, Azulon, that Uncle Iroh was too unstable after losing his son to take the throne. He tried to take the throne from Iroh. Your grandfather was furious that you father would suggest such a thing. He said that your father would know the pain of losing a first-born son by losing his own. I found Ozai sneaking out of our bedroom. I asked what he was doing. He told me 'Go back to sleep Ursa'. I kept pestering him until he would tell me. He said I was going to kill you on Azulon's orders," Tears welled up in Ursa's eyes again, "I begged him to spare your life. I-I compromised with him. I asked that if I killed Azulon so that he can take the throne, would he spare your life. He agreed. I poisoned your grandfather that night. I killed him. And since Iroh was too unstable to, Ozai took the throne. I fled the next night. As Fire Nation law, I should have been killed for murdering a Fire Lord, but Ozai settled for banishing me, never telling anyone the reason for my banishment. He-He promised me that if I left the Fire Nation, he wouldn't harm you. I can't believe he broke that promise.�Zuko, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Ozai hurt you."

"Mom, it's okay," Zuko said quietly, "I've done things I'm not proud of too." Ursa looked at her son curiously.

"Zuko, what are you talking about?" she asked. And Zuko explained his life. How he use to chase Aang around the world after he was banished. How Azula was even more warped now than she was as a child. When he stood up to his father during the day of black sun. And how he joined Aang and his friends. He even told her about how he lost Katara's trust and he thought she would never trust him again. Especially after her little death threat and their daily arguments.

"I know you must think I'm awful," Zuko said quietly.

"Well, I'm not particularly proud of what you did," said Ursa. She placed her hand over Zuko's, "But you did what you could to make it right. And I'm proud of you for doing that." Zuko smiled at her.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"Although I can't believe Katara is being so mean," said Ursa, "She seemed so sweet when I met her."

"You weren't there when she threatened me," Zuko said shuddering, "I've never seen her so scary."

"She'll trust you again," said Ursa, "After all, you're so _cute_." Ursa pinched her son's cheek.

"Mom," Zuko whined, "I'm not a kid."

"You're still my son," she said, "And there's a smudge on your cheek." Ursa licked her thumb and brought it to Zuko's cheek.

"Ewwww, mom, that's gross" Zuko whined again. Ursa just laughed.

"And why did you let, you hair grow so long?" Ursa asked, running her fingers though Zuko's long black hair, "Why don't you let me cut it?" Zuko just chuckled and allowed his mother to make up for years of lost motherhood.

�

* * *

�

The light of the full moon shone through Katara's window. Feeling restless, as she always did during the full moon, Katara got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to go waterbend at the fountain in the air temple's fountain. She stopped however when she heard singing coming from Zuko's room. Katara peeked through the door to see Zuko asleep, his head resting in his mother's lap as she ran her fingers through his long black hair and looked at Zuko with loving eyes, singing quietly to him:

_My good and tender son_

_Don't be frightened and don't be scared_

_My son, I have nothing I can give_

_But this chance that you may live_

_I pray we'll meet again_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_River_

_Oh, river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear_

_Do you know somewhere he can live free_

_River deliver him there_

_My son, you're safe now_

_And safe may you stay_

_For I have a prayer just for you_

_Grow my son_

_Come back to me someday_

_Come back to me one day soon_

Ursa looked up and her gold eyes met Katara's ocean blue ones.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Hi," said Katara quietly, "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," said Ursa with a smile, "Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Ummm, okay," said Katara nervously. Ursa gently laid Zuko's head down on his pillow and stood up. She followed Katara to the fountain and they both sat on the edge of it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Katara asked.

"Zuko told me about you two," Ursa said, "About your…_problems_." Katara looked down.

"Me and Zuko aren't exactly the best of friends," Katara said. Ursa nodded.

"But even now that he's changed you still don't trust him," she said. Katara looked at her reflection in the fountain's water.

"I don't want to be hurt again," she said quietly, "Someone who I trusted hurt me. And when Zuko and I were trapped in a cave together, I thought he had changed. When he betrayed me, it hurt so much." A tear fell from Katara's eye, falling into the fountain. Ursa put an arm around Katara.

"Is there anything else?" Ursa asked, "Maybe something you want to get off your chest. Talking about things may make you feel better."

"I guess I've always had sort of a grudge against the Fire Nation," Katara said, "My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid." Ursa wrapped her arms around Katara in a hug.

"Oh, you poor child." Ursa said. Katara just stood still. She wasn't used to people hugging her. Usually Katara was the one doing the hugging, not the one being hugged. Katara had been a mother figure for so long, it was odd to have someone comfort her. Katara leaned into Ursa's embrace, letting tears fall down her face.

"I know you're scared to trust Zuko again," Ursa said, "But trust me, he's changed and he's really sorry for what he's done. He's such a sweet boy." Katara wiped away her tears.

"I guess I should try," Katara said, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ursa smiled.

"That's a good girl," said Ursa pulling back a little to look at Katara's face. Katara smiled.

"You sound like my mother," said Katara. Ursa smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Anything," Ursa said.

"What was that song you were singing to Zuko?" Katara asked. Ursa looked up dreamily at the night sky.

"It was a song I heard in the Earth Kingdom," she said, "It reminded me of Zuko. I would sing it to myself every night. It gave me hope that I would see Zuko again one day."

"You must be really glad to see him again," said Katara. Ursa nodded.

"Ecstatic," she said, "When I saw him again, I could barley believe it. I thought I was in a dream. But I wasn't. This is real."

**There's chapter 3! I think I'm gonna do one more chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Realization

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the final chapter of **_**A Mother.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ursa was already awake early the next morning, making breakfast, when Katara walked into the courtyard.

"Good morning," Ursa said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Katara yawned, "You didn't have to make breakfast."

"It's okay," said Ursa with a smile, "Why are you up so early?"

"I usually make breakfast," Katara said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Only you?" asked Ursa.

"If the rest of the gang doesn't want to die from food poisoning, I make breakfast," said Katara "And lunch. And dinner."

"You know Zuko can cook," Ursa said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding," she said. As if on cue, Zuko came into the courtyard.

"Zuko, how come you never told Katara you could cook?" Ursa asked her son. Zuko shrugged. 

"Well, come finish this well I wake up everyone else for breakfast," Ursa said. Zuko yawned and nodded, taking his mother's place in front of the pot while she went to wake up everyone else.

"You're mother's really nice," Katara said, sitting next to Zuko. Zuko looked at her, slightly shocked that she wasn't yelling at him for one reason or another.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"I talked to her last night," Katara continued. Zuko nodded, stirring the contents in the pot and adding some herbs into it.

"She helped me realize some things," Katara said.

"What?" Zuko asked curiously, adding a few vegetables his mother had cut to the pot.

"That I've been pretty mean to you since you've been here," said Katara, "And I think it's because that I've been hurt so much in my life, especially by the Fire Nation, that I began to direct all that anger at you. And I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to be hurt again."

"It's okay," said Zuko in a quiet voice, keeping his eyes fixed on the pot, "I don't want to hurt you again." Katara looked up at Zuko with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, still in a quiet voice. 

"Oh," said Katara, looking down, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, "Here, taste this." Zuko put his hand under Katara's chin and lifted her head up, holding a spoonful of the soup in the pot to her mouth. Blushing at the sudden contact, Katara took a sip.

"Mmmmm," she said once Zuko removed his hand from her face, "It's really good. But kinda spicy."

"It's a Fire Nation recipe," said Zuko.

"It's delicious," said Katara, "Can I have some more?"

"A little," said Zuko, "We have to save some for everyone." Zuko spoon-fed her a little more. Some of it dribbled down her chin.

"You have some right here," he said, bringing his thumb to brush it from her chin. But instead of removing his hand, Zuko kept his hand on her chin, looking into Katara's ocean blue eyes with his gold ones. Katara felt something flutter in her stomach, her heart suddenly beating faster than usual and her breathing quicken. She wanted to say or do something, but seemed unable to move. Slowly, Zuko leaned in and kissed Katara's lips softly. 

_Oh my spirits! _Katara thought, _I'm kissing Zuko! I shouldn't be doing this. But he's such a good kisser. Wait, no, he's not. He's not suppose to be. I don't want him to be. This shouldn't be happening. But he is a **really **good kisser. But I shouldn't be kissing him. Why am I arguing with myself? I really should stop kissing him… _Katara's thoughts trailed off as she melted into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Zuko's warm hand as it moved to cup her cheek. Ursa walked in right at that moment, but walked right back out immediately when she saw the kissing teenagers, smiling to herself. She had a feeling Zuko had been harboring a crush for Katara. She knew because, well, a mother knows.

**THE END! I wasn't expecting Zuko and Katara to kiss. That part just sorta snaked into the story. It just seemed like it fit. Somehow o.O Please Review!**


End file.
